


when the rockets came to life

by peradi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's so in love. All he wants is Finn all over him.</p><p>(Pure, giddy, loving <i>filth</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the rockets came to life

**Author's Note:**

> this is partly for the tumblr prompt i was given, and partly for the anon who commented that they just wanted to see poe get dicked
> 
> song title is from alligator sky by owl city, which is a brilliant stormpilot song.

Poe’s aching. Poe’s aching and burning and _open_ and it isn’t enough, it just isn’t enough. Finn’s cock is iron-hard and molten hot and so right, so fucking  _gorgeous_ inside him, splitting him almost in two – he shoves back against Finn, drawing a strangled cry from his boy, his precious and beautiful boy. 

“I want –- I want to see you, I wanna –-” he’s panting, gasping, slack-jawed and quivering, propped on elbows and forearms, thighs a slow and building cramp, “oh God, turn me over, turn me over –- let me see -–”

And Finn, his proud and wonderful Finn, ever obliging, pulls back a little – Poe _cries out_ at the feeling of Finn slipping free, slipping out – but then he’s on his back, knees hitched to his chest, Finn’s hands pushing on the backs of his thighs, holding him bent in half. This way he can see Finn, watch him come apart, watch his eyes grow dark and his mouth hang open and –-

“I’m gonna,” Finn manages, “I’m going to -– Poe, you’re going to make me come, you’re going to -–”

“Wait,” says Poe. His lips are spit-slick and shining. “Wait, no, not inside me –- on me -– want you to come on me, want to _–-”_

Finn’s fucked him so far into incoherence that he can’t actually form the words he wants: _I want to see your come on me, I want you to mark me, I want it on my face and on my chest and I just want to smell of you and I want it tacky and cooling and clinging and I want to feel it on me all day until the next night, when I wash it off only for you to cover me again_. 

“Come on my face,” he manages. “Or –- uh –- only if you want, I mean –-” because Finn was a trooper, Finn was a Stormtrooper, and born to follow orders and the last thing he wants is to –-

“Of course I want to,” Finn says. He kisses Poe, open mouthed and sloppy, licking his lips and nipping his chin and then he pulls out, sweet hot yank of skin on skin, obscene slurp of lube and wet flesh. “Uh, can you –- uh –-” and Finn walks on his knees, spread-legged over Poe’s chest, jacking himself off with a fever-frenzied hand. 

“You –- you’re beautiful, so beautiful –-” Finn manages, and then he comes with a low, hungry sound, ropes of white shooting over Poe’s face and throat and all Poe can think is  _delicious_.

He parts his lips, catches a spurt on his tongue, lapping it up, swallowing. Finn _mewls_  at the sight, a last spatter of come landing on Poe’s collarbone. 

Poe swipes it up, pops it in his mouth, and grins bright and giddy. 

"Yum," he coos. Finn shuffles back, kissing him, banging his nose up against Poe's cheek, heedless of the fact that he's smearing his own come onto his face. 

"You're gonna be the death of me," Poe says, deepening the kiss, spit and come tangling up, tongues sliding slick and filthy against each other, and it tastes of salt and spunk and  _Finn_ , sex and spark and everything good. "You're too fucking good for me."

"Nothing's too good for you," says Finn, a low and hungry promise, a warm shudder burring from his perfect, perfect throat.

"Love you," says Poe in response, too fucked out to manage much else. "Love you, love you, love you so fucking much. Want you to come on my face just before parade, so everyone can see it, so everyone can see that I'm yours, all yours --"

"The General might object," says Finn, but the little push of his hips against Poe's thigh says he really rather likes the idea. 


End file.
